Proper maintenance of air ducts used in ventilation, heating and air conditioning systems require periodic cleaning of the ducts. Some prior art devices use air streams ejected from nozzles connected to a source of air under pressure to clean the ducts. Other prior art cleaning devices use electrical or air driven brushes for cleaning air ducts. Since:air ducts vary in size, brushes of varying sizes are typically required to effectively clean the ducts. Some air ducts are lined with insulating material and care must be taken during the cleaning operation to avoid damage to the insulation. The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems associated with prior art cleaning devices.